


Excuse Me, Who Are You?

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: "He walked around the corner on his way to your room. It became a routine, to come here every single day at the same time. He is doing it for a year now.It makes him sad, and with every visit the new hope he had was crushed. But at the same time it makes him happy to see you, leaves him grounded, gives him something steady in his fucked up life."





	Excuse Me, Who Are You?

He made his way through the doors. Every day he came to the hospital, to see you. 

You weren’t sick or hurt, not in the normal point of view. You weren’t in need of the hospital, but they insited on keeping you there, not sure if you would survive alone. 

He walked around the corner on his way to your room. It became a routine, to come here every single day at the same time. He is doing it for a year now. 

It makes him sad, and with every visit the new hope he had was crushed. But at the same time it makes him happy to see you, leaves him grounded, gives him something steady in his fucked up life.

 

He was looking on his phone while rounding a corner when he suddely ran into somebody. “Oh excuse me”, the person said. 

He looked into your face, seeing the prominent smile on it. “No it was my fault”, he stated. 

“I’m Stiles”, he told you like every day. “(Y/N). Have I seen you before? You look familiar”, you asked him smiling.

Just because he looked familiar to you his smile got even bigger. It was an improvement, a big one as well. 

“Do you have to be anywere, or?”, came from you a little hesitant. “No, I don’t have anything to do” “Well when. Do you want to come to my room with me? I’m not trying to be creppy or something it’s just really boring without anyone”, you started rambling. But before you could talk any more, he interrupted you by saying that he’d love to come with you. 

The both of you were sitting in your room, just talking about each other and stupid things, until the visiting hours were over. 

 

When Stiles came the next day, he walked straight into your room, like he wanted the day before. 

You were sitting on your bed, reading a book. “Hey (Y/N)”, he greeting you happiely. 

Confused you looked up from your book. “Excuse me, who are you?”, you asked him. 

His heart shattered. His hope gone once again. 

_Right, why should it be different, when all the other times?_


End file.
